RWBY x Male prototype mercenary reader
by Felix Codash
Summary: You were the mercenary (Codename). After a mission got interrupted, you are changed into one thing that's almost everyone fear. One of those monsters. How will your family of mercenaries react to this? Who will survive, evolve or die to the virus? Find out for yourself in this story.
1. Chapter 1

?- Look at you, reading this. Well, let's start with the beginning. It was a dark and stormy night. Nah, just kidding with you. It didn't start like the fairytale Mumbo-Jumbo. Why am I breaking the fourth wall, you ask? Well, because the author is making me break it. Better get D. Trump to make the fourth wall. Let's get started, shall we?

[One year ago]

{Brought to you by Neo feeding author Neapolitan ice cream}

Ironwood- (Codename), we want you to get Roman Torchwick.

You- How much are you willing to pay?

Ironwood- Thirty million Lien.

You- Not enough. Make it three hundred million Lien.

Ironwood- What?!

You- The best isn't cheap. That, and the fact that he has Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Neopolitan, and Emerald working with him.

Ironwood- Fine. I'sending team Sparta with you, understand?

Then a team of four came in his office.

?1- You called us sir?

Ironwood- Yes Sierra. Your team will work with (C/n) to take down Roman Torchwick and his partners down.

Sierra- Sir, yes sir! *Salutes*

Ironwood salutes back and you left with team Sparta. When you entered their dorm, they aimed their weapons at you.

Sierra- Why did Ironwood hire you?

You- Classified.

?2- Classified my ass. Tell us why Ironwood hired you?

You- Only on one condition.

SRTA- What is it?

You- If you join me, I'll teach you four everything of what I know and possibly more.

All of them were silence awhile before they answer.

SRTA- Fine.

Sierra- We leave here, Oh five hundred hours tomorrow.

You- One more thing, what are your names?

Sierra- Sierra

?2- Romeo

?3- Tango

?4- Alpha

You- Now that's out of the way, let's get some shut-eye. I got a feeling that we got a long mission ahead of us.

/\/\/\/\/\

You woke up at your regular time. Oh, four hundred hours. Since softwood often hires you, you know where the firing range is. You spent twenty minutes there and went to the docks.

Sierra- Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to be early.

She said looking up to see your mask. Since you're 6'6"

You- Already looking up to me?

You said messing with her hair. Earning you an agitated growl and a glare.

You- Guess not.

You said as she attempts to swipe at you with her khopesh.

You- Woah! One more swing and there. WILL. BE. NO. MERCY.

She swipes at you again, ignoring your warning. You grab her left wrist with your left hand and punch her stomach, causing her to lose her breathe, not so much her balance as you're holding on to her. You then knee her in the stomach following with a haymaker then an elbow to the face. You felt someone grab the scuff of your jacket and yanked you down to the ground.

?5- Chill, dude.

You hear someone say as you felt something cold holding you down. You look at the person to see he is wearing this. (Without the mask and all white)

You look down to see restraints made out of ice holding you down.

You- Ice job there.

?5- Really, dude?

You- What? Are my puntastic puns not punny enough for you?

You ask jokingly as you break free from the restraints. He looks like he's staring at you in shock from the way he's looking at you.

Sierra- Who are you?

?5- You can call me White Death.

He said taking off his helmet to reveal his jet black hair. He has emerald green eyes with a scar running from his right eye to his chin.

S D- Not everyone can have a face like yours.

He said pointing behind us. We look around to see the rest of Sparta behind us. (Second last is Romeo. Fifth is Tango. Alpha is last. Sierra is the third.)

Romeo- Hey, at least I'm the handsome one of the four of us.

RTA- Who are you?

S D- For now, Snow Death.

Tango- offense, but that sounds like a mercenary quickly coming up with a name.

SD- None taken. Don't want to have cold feet, do we?

He said as you feel your feet getting cold.

You- Puntastic job there, Schnee.

SD- H-how did you know that I'm a Schnee?

He asks as all five of them stares at you.

You- First, do all of you need a shock treatment? Second, I didn't know that.

You said talking out a pair of M1917 revolver out. Inferno and Fire devil.

You- We're burning daylight. Snow, you coming with us?

SD- Sure, as long as there's action, I'm in.

He said taking out an MG34 with the barrel as a blade split in the middle.

You- Welcome to the family, brother.

You said putting out your hand as he stars his MG on his back.

SD- Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

He said shaking your hand then walking towards the bullhead.

[Time skip to next few hours]

{Brought to you by Nora watching Author making pancakes}

After watching a pancake fly by your window, you stop time almost to a complete stop.

You- Author, could you watch where your flipping those?

Me- First forth wall breakage. Great, I just had that built a while ago. Anyone that's a construction worker, can you help me rebuild it?

You- Don't ignore me, Author.

Me- You know DAMN well that I can delete this story. So, if you want this to be more than a few parts, then I suggest that you, my friend, stay put. Understand?

You- Fine...


	2. Chapter 2

?- Wondering who am I? You'll find out later as the story goes on. Now to have fun~ with the author. *Walks towards me*

Me- Nononono, not only no, but HELL NO! *walks backward*

?- I know you want to ~ *cups my checks*

Me- This isn't part of the deal. *Opens portal and walks in* *Appears a few meters away* And I'm sticking to it. Let's get started, shall we?

One year ago

/Brought to you by Blake snuggling with Author/

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

You let out a frustrated sigh as time continued.

SD- I know how you feel. You want action, I want action. It's gonna happen sooner than later.

Pilot- We are locked on! BRACE FOR IMPACT!

SD- Told you it's gonna-

He got cut off as the bullhead tailgate got flew off.

Pilot- We got another lock on!

The pilot said before the head of the bullhead torn away. You stick out your head to see the ground rapidly coming at you.

You- Everyone jump on my mark!

You yell over the deafening wind. You check again. Thousand meters... Eight hundred meters... Four hundred...

You- MARK!

You tell as you jump off and roll upon impact to cushion your fall. The explosion probably alerted everyone in the area.

You- Keep your eyes open. We're in unknown territory.

All- Got it.

SD- Lead the way, (C/n).

He said putting a saddle drum on his MG.

You- Snow, watch our six. Sparta, follow me in vector formation.

You said taking out Inferno and Fire devil.

You- Sparta, hope you're as good with rifles then your weapons.

You said taking out four Springfield Model 1903.

Sierra- We're decent with rifles.

She said taking and checking out a rifle.

Alpha- These will do for now.

He said cocking one.

You- Ten, two, eight, and four o'clock.

You whispered to them. They aimed at the angles.

You- We know where you are. You can't-fool me. Eleven, twelve, one and two o'clock.

You said and they aimed there. You see four young women walking out of there hiding spots and you notice one of them is slightly transparent.

You- SIX O'CLOCK! Snow, LIGHT EM UP! Weapons free!

You yelled as Snow fired the forest behind you. Sparta started firing at the three as a girl in black landed with them. A girl in white stabbed her rapier in the ground, creating an ice dome.

You- Guess what girls? YOU'RE FIRED!

You yell firing both Inferno and Fire devil at the dome. With the combination of both weapons, a fire devil begins to form around you. You stop firing when you spotted a small opening in the dome.

You- Better get going girls, cause you're not going to like it when you don't.

You said before tossing a smoke grenade into the dome. The dome disappears to let then four coughing girls out. They got there weapon ready. The girl in the black and red battle dress is armed with a black and red scythe while the girl in the white dress is armed with a rapier. The girl in what appears to be an adventurer attire is armed with some sort of gauntlets while the girl in black is armed with a katana and a sharpen sheath.

SD- Don't want to have cold feet, do you?

He said as he made ice covering their feet preventing them from escaping.

You- Since you didn't follow my advice, you're gonna regret your decision.

You said taking out a Browning M1919a4. They went wide-eyed as they saw you loading a stun round belt into it.

You- Meet Spitter and welcome to the pain train, next destination, these girls.

You said before firing at them. Their plea for you to stop is just what you wanted to hear.

You- Riding Hood, tell us why you and your friends attacked us?

You ask as the ice retreated to let them fall to their hands and knees.

Riding Hood- O-ozpin sent u-us to i-investigate what h-happened here.

You- So, pinhead sent you four to figure out what happened to the bullhead, right?

Riding Hood- Y-yes.

Tango- From what I know, you attacked us because you thought we were the one who did it, right?

Snow Queen- Yes, you are correct.

Alpha- Hostiles 'round the clock!

He yells as you quickly replace the stun to live.

You- WEAPONS FREE! GIVE THEM HELL!

You yell before firing at a armed bullhead. All of you are beginning to be surrounded by Atlas soldiers and Androids. You press a button near the handle and your weapon begin to transform into melee form. The barrel flattens and split in the middle to allow the bullets to fire. The belt rolled itself into a drum magazine and clipped to the side of the sword. The handle straightens then a trigger appears near your index finger.

Atlas soldier- Stand down and you will-

You cut her off, both figural and quite literally, by stabbing her in the chest and used her as a shield from the bullets from her fellow soldiers.

You- HAVE YOUR FREE BULLETS!

You yell insanely while firing from the body you stabbed.

?6- ENOUGH!

You hear someone yell as you ran out of bullets.

You- PERFECT TIMING!

You yell back. The soldiers and Androids separate to let a woman in a white uniform through. She is armed with a sword. You yanked out your sword out from the body before bowing down while saying,

You- Shall I take this dance, my lady?"Grinning as you see her curtsy while saying,

?6- Then we shall dance.

Without warning, she changed straight at you. Sidestepping, you dodged a stab. You grabbed her wrist and attempt to punch her in the face. A smaller sword slips out the bottom. Barely dodging a stab, you flip her over your shoulder.

You- Huh, first time seeing that.

You said parrying a swipe from the smaller sword. You slip the drum out to block an incoming strike from the bigger sword. You saw her struggling as your sword clashes with hers. Reloading, you kicked her stomach to make her stumble backward.

You- Just to let you know, I was going easy on you.

You said before firing behind you to increase your velocity towards her. She closes her eyes to accept her fate. But when that didn't happen, she opened them to see you jumping over her.

You- Since this dance of ours went well, I'm sparing your life.

You said landing behind her.

Everyone- What?

?7- Well done you two. Well, done.

You hear someone slowly clapping.

?6- Who are you?

?7- Oh, where are my manners? It's Dimitri. No last name. Just plain old Dimitri.

He said grinning. Glyphs appear on his wrist and ankles.

Dimitri- Sorry, not into this.

He said before the glyphs disappear. His right arm transforms into something like a bladed whip. He spun around, killing everything in the spinning radius. His right arm transforms into a shield while his left arm transforms into a blade. Blocking the bullets, he ran towards the remaining soldiers. He spins around, killing the rest of them. A sonic boom startled everyone.

?8- Finally, some action.

You hear someone say.

?8- It's Mercer, Alex Mercer.

Me- What will happen? Wait for the next update to find out. Also, who do you want to be paired with? Here are your options.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Pyrrha

Nora

Velvet

Coco


	3. Chapter 3

Author: The deals off, Sapphire.

Sapphire: What?! *Falls on knees* Please give me another chance.

Author: Reader, you decide. Should I give her another chance? Let's get started, shall we?

One year ago

Brought to you by author getting woken up by baby Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

?6: How many have you infected?

You hear the women in the white uniform ask the man Alex Mercer.

Mercer: You're asking a personal question, Winter.

Winter: I'm not asking it again. How many have you infected?

Mercer: The same.

He answered walking beside the man Dimitri.

Dimitri: What are you: ARGH!

Dimitri got cut off by a needle stabbing his left side coming from Mercer. Black substance begins to cover his body before getting absorbed into the needle. In a blink of an eye, Mercer appeared in front of you and stab the needle that has the black substance into your right side. Pain racked throughout your body as the black substance begins to cover your body. The last thing you see before you black out is Mercer jumping away.

Your dream

?9: First dreamworld, mein freund.

A figure spoke to you in a German accent. You see it leaning against a ruined building.

?9: Wondering who am I?

The figure asks you.

You: Yes, who are you?

You see it taking something out. you got into a fighting stance.

?9: Do nein be afraid, zis ist vodka.

The figure said taking a drink.

?9: Mein name ist Reinhart Reznov.

He said taking another drink from the bottle.

You: Can:can I have a drink?

You ask him as he took another drink. He choked on it before responding.

Reinhart: NEIN! You are vell under ze age of drinking! Und you make zings clear, *downs it* zere ist nein _hic!_ more.

?10: Dummkopf, Reinhart, go easy on him. He's only (age above 18).

You look around to see Dimitri with a Sturmgewehr 44 shouldered. Hanging on a shoulder strap is an MG42.

Reinhart: He _hic!_ vas asking for a _hic!_ drink.

Reinhart said picking up a Mosin:Nagant Rifle off the ground beside him. Pulling back the slide of am Tula:Tokarev TT-33 while saying,

Reinhart: Comrade, ve vill help you be zed best ve can make jou. Now, we need you to know how to use different weapons.

He said tossing you his rifle.

Dimitri: I set up some helmets up a block from us.

A bullet hit the wall a few inches from Dimitris' head. A shining light from a bell tower caught his attention and open fired at it. The bullets that hit the bell rings. An SS soldier fell screaming as his body is getting rippled by bullets. A rocket then destroyed the tower. You trail the smoke by the rocket back to its origin. A Panzerschreck is shouldered on someone you didn't expect, me.

Author: Comrades! So glad to see you again!

I said as the Panzerschreck disappears off my shoulder. They aimed their weapons at me. I then made a Wunderwaffe DG-2.

Reinhart: Vat ze hell ist vat?

Author: A friend made it for me. You should know him, Reinhart.

Reinhart: I do not know of this man you speak of.

Author: He is Doctor Richtofen, dummkopf.

The man eyes widened as he hears the name of the insane lunatic.

Author: This would be quite ze 'shocking' experience for you three.

I said before firing at you three. Screaming in pain, you woke up.

Real world

Brought to you by Author drinking with Opzin.

You see a blinding light shining down on you. Shielding your eyes, you sat up. As your eyes adjust, two figures are standing beside you.

?11: Good, he's alive.

?12: Could he be Von of zem?

?11: Time can only tell, Viktor.

Viktor: Then we must nein rush it, Arthur.

Your vision has fully returned.

Arthur: How are you feeling?

You hear Arthur ask you.

You: Good, I think.

You answered while patting yourself.

You: Yeah, I'm good.

Viktor: Wunderbar, ze training will begin soon.

Arthur: You should- AAAHHHHHH!

He got cut off by bullets ripping him apart. Viktor met the same fate. You should've had the same if it weren't for whatever the hell Mercer injected into your body. Playing possum, you landed beside the lifeless bodies of Viktor and Author. Seeing the door getting blasted off of its hinges, panic started to take over.

SD: (C/n)?

You hear Snow saying your name coming through the door with Sparta following behind.

Sierra: (C/n), are you: shit.

Sierra cursed upon seeing your body. Deciding to have a little fun, you decided to scare them.

You: RAHHH!

All: AHHH!

You stood there trying to contain your laughter. You lost it when you saw their expression.

You: I got you good!

You said between laughs. They stare in shock as you finished laughing. It was short lived by an explosion. Screams are heard from the hallways. You saw a doctor getting ripped apart by a beowulf. You ran towards it, feeling faster and stronger than you were. Charging a haymaker, you jumped to add more power. The punch sent the grim on its back. Landing on its chest, you started punching it. With every punch, parts of it for absorbing into your body. Claws appear on your hand, replacing your digits.

SD: I don't know what happened to you, but you look like Wolverine.

Sierra: Yeah. It's, um, not exactly what I was going to say, but what happened to you?

You: It's what the hell that Mercer put in me.

Random TV: The man known as Alex Mercer is responsible for the multiple infected people around the world. They are now calling themselves, 'evolved'. Most are causing chaos while few are helping Atlas taking down Alex Mercer.

Alpha: Well, does that answer your question?

Sierra: Part of my question, what happened what made you what you are now?

You: When I was punching the Beowulf, it started to absorb itself into me.

You simply said to her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Author: Okay, seeing how things are turning out on Fanfiction, I'm going to post what I already published on Wattpad. And seeing how there's _sadly_ one real vote, I'm going to wait after a chapter or two to pick the most voted on.

Sapphire: Please give me a chance to redeem myself.


End file.
